Our Farewell
by DreamTheDream
Summary: Songfic to Within Temptation's "Our Farewell". Harry leaves to find the rest of the Horcruxes, but has to leave Hermione behind. The summary sucks, but the story is good, promise.


A/N: Alrighty, this is my first Harry/Hermione fanfic. I usually go Harry/Luna since she's my favorite character in the series, but I think Harry and Hermione are really cute together. So, I'm trying something new. Hope you all enjoy. R&R please.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters-they belong to the imaginative genius J.K. Rowling. I also don't own the song "Our Farewell". The music and lyrics and what-not belongs to Within Temptation. Anyway, on with the story

Our Farewell

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were happily dating for a year by the time they were ready to start their seventh year at Hogwarts. They were together every chance they had: they took romantic walks by the Black Lake, sometimes accompanied by the giant squid, Harry taught her how to play Quidditch, and Hermione helped him with homework and often let him copy. They even fought together the night Hogwarts was attacked by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They were in love.

In my hands

A legacy of memories

I can hear you say my name

I can almost see your smile

Feel the warmth of your embrace

But that summer, everything changed. Voldemort was out in the open now and killing at every opportunity that came to him. Harry knew the time was approaching for his final battle with Voldemort and he knew he wasn't going back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore left the task of finding and destroying the rest of the Horcruxes. Harry knew that could take a long time and he couldn't put it off any longer. People were dying everyday and he couldn't have anyone else die for him because of his laziness. But what he worried about most was leaving Hermione. He didn't want to go without her, but he didn't want to risk her life.

But there is nothing but silence now

Around the one I loved

Is this our farewell?

It was the last two weeks before classes resumed at Hogwarts again. Harry and Hermione were invited to stay at the Burrow for most of the summer, which they did. On one bright, warm day Harry and Hermione ventured to the top the hill next to the Burrow that overlooked Ottery St. Catchpole. They sat down on the grass and Harry took Hermione in his lap. He held her for quite some time in silence, unsure of how to tell her that he was leaving.

"Hermione?" He had to break the silence.

"Mmmm."

"There's something I need to tell you." She turned around in his lap and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"You know that Dumbledore wants me to destroy the last of the Horcruxes, right?"

"Yes. When are you, Ron, and I going to start on that?" she asked innocently. "The sooner we get on it, the sooner you can destroy Voldemort."

"The thing is, there won't be a 'you, Ron, and I'. It'll just be me." Harry could feel his heart breaking as he said these words.

Hermione had a look of devastation on her face. "What are you saying?" Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I can't bring you with me and risk your lives. Too many people have already died. And I won't let that happen to you. I love you too much." Tears rolled freely down their cheeks.

"No, Harry. We're going with you. I have to come. You can't stop me," she yelled.

"NO, HERMIONE! I won't let him kill you!" Hermione stood up and ran back to the Burrow with her hands in her face to conceal her sobs.

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child

See the sadness in your eyes

You are not alone in life

Although you might think that you are

Later that night Harry packed everything from his trunk into a backpack bewitched to have a bottomless pit. He was certain that he hadn't woken anyone while he was moving things around. He crept out of Ron's room and looked at him for the last time then silently went downstairs. He took out a quill and parchment and wrote a note explaining to the Weasley's that he had left on Dumbledore's orders. He debated whether or not he should write a separate note to Hermione.

But there was no need. Hermione popped her head out from behind a corner near the stairs. Harry knew she had been crying-her tears lit up when she stepped into the moonlight. He walked over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I can't believe you're actually leaving. Why do you have to go without us? We can help you. We can destroy Voldemort together," she pleaded.

"Hermione, you know we'll see each other again soon. I promise we will." He kissed her tenderly and held her in his arms as she cried even more.

Never thought

This day would come so soon

We had no time to say goodbye

How can the world just carry on?

Harry grabbed his backpack and headed toward the door. He glanced at Hermione again. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"I love you, Hermione. I'll love you forever." She cried harder into his chest. "I love you, too." They pulled apart for the last time and Harry walked out the door. He mouthed 'I love you' and disappeared into the night.

But there is nothing but silence now

Around the one I loved

Is this our farewell?

The following months were extremely difficult for Hermione. Everyday she hoped and prayed that Harry was still alive. She and Ron searched through the Daily Prophet everyday just to see if they mentioned anything about him. Her grades suffered as well and Ron had a hard time trying to console her-he was equally just as devastated.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was on the move everyday. Each morning when he woke up he packed his things and Apparated to another area. So far, he had only found two Horcruxes-Slytherin's locket and Rowena Ravenclaw's goblet. Every town he went to was patrolled by Dementors. Harry felt sickly and cold, but there was nothing he could do. If he used a Patronus it would be detected and Voldemort would instantly know. Most of all, Harry missed Hermione. His heart ached everyday when he woke up and knew he wouldn't see her that day. And he knew full well that he couldn't send her any letters because of all of the owl interception. He cried often, but it couldn't last long: he was constantly on the go trying to locate the last of the Horcruxes and who knew their whereabouts.

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child

See the sadness in your eyes

You are not alone in life

Although you might think that you are

It was late May. The night was clear and crisp and the moon was big, watching over Harry. He was sleeping in his tent in a clearing in the middle of a forest tonight. The crackle of twigs and rustle of the trees woke Harry to a start. He grabbed his wand and walked slowly to the door of the tent. He stepped outside and lit his wand. He continued to hear someone or something step on dead leaves and twigs, but he saw nothing.

Then, out of the shadows, came a dozen Death Eaters. Harry's heart beat itself out of his chest. He knew this was the end. He hadn't found the rest of the Horcruxes and Voldemort was going to win.

"I've waited many years for this moment, Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed as he stepped out from behind his Death Eaters. "The day I finally show the world that I am the greatest wizard who ever lived." Sweat poured down Harry's face. There was only one thing he refused to do: die a coward. He was going to die bravely like his father.

"Fine. Go on then. Have it your way," he managed to get out. Voldemort drew his wand and yelled, "Avada Kedevra!" as Harry shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Green and red jets of light erupted from both wands and collided. The previous events from three years ago happened again. The shades of James and Lily Potter appeared by their son.

"We're so proud of you, Harry," Lily told him.

"Just hold on a bit longer, son. Then we'll all do what we did last time and you get out of here as fast as you can," James instructed. Voldemort, however, remembered the events of three years ago also. He used his strength to tire Harry.

"Harry, don't let go," Lily pleaded. "Don't break the connection. But Harry was losing his strength quickly. Everything around him was getting darker.

Then, out of the darkness, Harry saw Hermione's smiling face. She was laughing like she used to when they were together. She gestured with a wave to follow her. Harry longed to go after her. Everything grew dark again. Harry's body ached with pain and sadness. He knew he couldn't go on much longer. He had to…let go…

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron woke early one morning in May to rain beating on the window. He went down to the common room and sunk into one of the chairs. The room was completely empty and a warm fire danced in the shadows. Ron let his mind wander to all of the good times he had with Harry and Hermione when it was only the three of them in the common room.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, by a tap at the window: it was an owl delivering the Daily Prophet. He opened the window and gave the owl a bronze knut. Ron sat back down by the fire and opened the paper.

What he read made his heart jump into his throat. He reread the headline several times and hit himself to make sure he was awake. On the cover of the Prophet was a picture of Harry with a headline that read, "Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived Tragically Murdered." Ron could do nothing but silently cry as he read through the article. He reread it and, out of grief and anger, threw the paper in the fire.

Students gradually started waking up and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. They paid no attention to Ron as he sat by himself and tried to hide his tears. Hermione came down quite some time later, fully dressed.

"Hermione!" Ron said a little too quickly and jumped up. Hermione stopped and looked at him inquisitively. "Morning, Ron."

"Do you fancy going for a walk?"

"Alright, sure." Ron led her down the moving staircase and quickly past the Great Hall where students were just finding out the news about Harry. Ron pushed open the big oak doors and quickly went outside. The rain was beginning to pick up again.

"Ron, what's going on?" The rain fell faster and before they knew it, they were both drenched.

"He's dead, Hermione. Harry's dead," Ron said and he bent over and dissolved into tears. Hermione stood on spot, but felt as though she had taken a blow in the stomach and flew twenty feet. "No, Ron. What are you talking about?" She refused to believe the truth. Harry couldn't be dead.

"It was all over the Daily Prophet this morning. Voldemort killed him. They found his body. He's gone." Hermione sank to the ground and wailed. She screamed and cried as Ron put his arm around her and cried beside her.

She stood up finally, but she wasn't able to support herself. Her entire body ached and wobbled as she tried to stand up. Ron put and arm around her to support her and the two went inside. They passed the Great Hall, where they heard many students moved on from the initial shock and started sobbing. Hermione continued to cry even though she felt like she was going to puke up her heart.

"I'll meet you back in the common room, Ron. There's something I need to do." She pulled Ron into a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later," he said.

"Goodbye," she said through her tears. She ran through the corridors past students and teachers until she reached the Prefects bathroom. She walked through the portrait and started running a bath for herself. As the tub filled with perfumed water, her mind went back to all of the memories she had with Harry. The first time they met, all of their adventures, but most of all, the romantic times they shared alone

So sorry your world is tumbling down

I'll watch you through these nights

Rest your head and go to sleep

Because my child, this is not our farewell

She stepped into the enormous bath and tried to calm her shaking body. She submerged herself under all of the bubbles and foam and opened her eyes. The water was a bit misty, but she could see, nonetheless. Her chest began to hurt her. She couldn't hold her breath much longer. Everything around Hermione started turning white.

Then, out of nowhere, she saw Harry standing across from her. He looked sort of clear, but had a gold lights coming from behind him. He smiled at her and held out his hand. She managed to smile back. Her pain was slowly leaving her. The bath was disappearing and everything was turning bright. It was as bright as the last sunny, summer day they spent together in each other's arms.

Hermione took Harry's hand and he led her into an eternal paradise.

This is not our farewell.

A/N: How was it? I don't know if there are other H/Hr fanfics to this songand I probably should have checked, but I didn't. So if this story is similar to anything else out there, it wasn't intended at all. I hope the story was good. Please let me know what you think. No flames please, though.


End file.
